L.A.P.D.
L.A.P.D. (Love And Peace Dude,1 later Laughing As People Die2) was an American rock band, formed in 1989, in Bakersfield, California. From 1989 to 1991, the member line-up was James Shaffer, Reginald Arvizu, David Silveria, Richard Morrill, and Pete Capra. The group has released one studio album, one extended play, and one compilation album. The band was originally formed by Shaffer, Arvizu, and Morrill. Capra approached the band introducing them to bands like the Red Hot Chili Peppers and Faith No More, and was positioned as vocalist. Still in need for a drummer, the band placed an ad in a local newspaper which was answered by Silveria. Shortly after this, the band recorded a demo album which was meant to be sent out to record companies. Realizing they would have to continue the band in a more populated area in order for them to expand, all of the members but Shaffer left Bakersfield and resided in Hollywood, Los Angeles, California (Shaffer later moved to Hollywood as well). In late 1989, the band hired a man named Arthur as their manager, resulting in them getting signed to Triple X Records. The band recorded their first extended play in 1989, and it was released the same year, but it suffered from poor distribution. In 1991, they released Who's Laughing Now, their first full-length studio album. Shortly after the album's release, Capra left the band and was replaced by someone only noted by his first name Corey. Corey was fired from the band several weeks later. After this, Morrill quit the band, and the rest of the group set out to form the band Korn with two other people. Several of the band's former members have formed solo projects. In 1997, a compilation album was released consisting of fourteen tracks was released. L.A.P.D. shows a style of heavy metal, indie rock, and alternative rock. History Formation and early years (1989) L.A.P.D. formed in Bakersfield, California, in 1989.3 The band was started with Richard Morrill, James Shaffer, and Reginald Arvizu.4 With both guitarist and bass guitar positions filled, there was still a need for a lead vocalist, as well as a percussionist. The group asked Pete Capra to join their band. Capra joined the band and was positioned as lead vocalist. Although he had not been a vocalist for other bands, Capra introduced the group to bands like the Red Hot Chili Peppers and Faith No More.4 The group was inspired by the bands that Capra had shown them, and committed to head into those band's genres and style.4 The band still needed a drummer, so they put put an ad in a local newspaper. The ad description stated that they were a "funk, thrash, metal groove band looking for a drummer."5 This resulted in David Silveria auditioning for the band. Although at the time Silveria was only fifteen, he was still recruited to the band, filling the percussionist position.5 L.A.P.D. recorded a demo album consisting of four songs, "James Brown", "Stinging Like a Bee", "Jesus", and "Don't Label Me", which were all ready to be sent out to various record labels.5 The group left Bakersfield and set out for Los Angeles, California.5 Shaffer was the only band member that was not in favor of the act. He was the only one to stay in Bakersfield, while all the other band members left.6 Silveria dropped out of high school to leave Bakersfield. L.A.P.D. began rehearsing at a space located in Hollywood, California, near Western Avenue.7 After a short time of the group's presence there, Shaffer decided to return to the band, leaving Bakersfield, and Brian Welch would eventually "check out the band's music scene."6 ''Love and Peace Dude EP'' (Late 1989 – 1990) L.A.P.D. was performing at several gigs in Hollywood throughout their self-titled EP era.8 After one of their shows, a local man known as Arthur was positioned as manager.9 After the group was kicked out of their original studio for not paying the rent on time, they quickly found another practice space in Santa Monica, California.1010 In 1990, their manager introduced them to Triple X Records, an independent Los Angeles based record company that has signed bands such as Dr. Dre, Social Distortion, Jane's Addiction, and the The Vandals.11 The company offered them a contract after seeing them in concert. Bassist Arvizu described the contract as "pitiful," but L.A.P.D. still signed and began recording their album. The album was not distributed properly by the record company, which left the group out of money.11 ''Who's Laughing Now'' (1991–1992) Who's Laughing Now expresses alternative rock/indie rock style.12In 1991, L.A.P.D. recorded their second album. It was their first full-length studio album, and consisted of eleven tracks. Released on May 3, 1991, the album featured styles like alternative rock and indie rock.12 After they recorded the album, the group's lead vocalist left the band and was replaced by someone affectionately known by other band members as Corey.13 The band later fired him after his behavior during an audition with producer Ross Robinson.14 While looking for a new singer, they heard Jonathan Davis singing for the band Sexart.13 After the show, the remaining band members of L.A.P.D. asked him to join their band. Shortly after this,15 the band changed their name to Korn and added Brian Welch to the member line-up.1617 Post–breakup (since 1992) After L.A.P.D. had broken up, Shaffer, Arizu, Silveria, and the newly added band members Jonathan Davis and Brian Welch each collaborated with producer Ross Robinson to produce and release their demo album Neidermeyer's Mind in 1993.318 The group, known as Korn, has released nine studio albums, two of which, peaking number one on the Billboard 200,19 and all of their albums have been certified an award.20 In 2001, L.A.P.D.'s former bassist Reginald Arvizu, (now known better as "Fieldy") released a solo album entitled Rock'n Roll Gangster on January 22, 2002.21 In 2006, Fieldy formed the band StillWell with rapper Q-Unique.22 Fear and the Nervous System is currently one of James Shaffer's, L.A.P.D.'s ex-guitarist, (now known by band members as "Munky") side projects, formed in 2008.23 As 2010, Pete Capra, Richard Morrill, and Corey have not been heard from by any other of L.A.P.D.'s former members. Pete Capra left the band due to his drug abuse.24 Aside from L.A.P.D.'s former member's projects, in 1997, a compilation album was released into the public domain.25 The album featured songs from both their EP, Love and Peace Dude, and their full–length studio album, Who's Laughing Now.25 Reformation (2010) In 2010, Richard Morrill reformed, the now based in Denver band, L.A.P.D., with a new lineup and a different sound. Leaving the funk influences behind, the band now focuses on rap metal. A new album is due out in 2010.26 Style and influence Musical style The band shows different styles and genres from its styles, including alternative rock, heavy metal, funk metal, and indie rock.3 The group considered themselves to be a "funk, thrash. metal groove band" when they posted an ad in a Bakersfield newspaper.5 Bradley Torreano from Allmusic noted that the band was "a far different beast than what its members would move on to," while also saying it incorporated "elements of funk into their thrashy stew."3 The group is considered to have launched the careers of three members of the nu metal band Korn.3 Bassist Reginald Arvizu describes L.A.P.D.'s music as being "very heavy," and also said that "audiences loved them."1011 Visual imagery L.A.P.D.'s art and visual imagery complemented the themes of their music and performance. The band members adopted a "baggy hip-hop street way of dressing." Bassist Arvizu had dreadlocks, and said that there "was absolutely nothing femme about band."27 L.A.P.D.'s final singer, Corey, was described by Arvizu as the following: Influence When the band was first started, their lead singer introduced them to bands such as the alternative rock band Red Hot Chili Peppers and rock band Faith No More, and the group has since cited them as major influences to their musical style.428 The group is considered to have launched the careers of three members of the nu metal band Korn.3 Drummer David Silveria said that "L.A.P.D. really was good for us because we learned about the industry and how things work."29 Korn has influenced bands like Slipknot, Saliva, Breaking Benjamin, and Flyleaf.3031 Discography Members ;Current ;Past Category:Associated Bands